My Own Worst Enemy
by kisswithabyte
Summary: Elena turns down Damon's proposal and now they are both hurting, but Damon decided that he rather starves himself than go through the pain. Will Elena be able to help Damon or will she regret her decision of saying no.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THEIR CHARCTERS…SADLY. I AM STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT IF I WANT TO KEEP GOING ON WITH THIS STORY. HOPEFULLY THE REVIEWS GIVE ME MY ANSWER

_Dear diary,_

_It has been 2 months since Damon and I separated. I feel so lost and confused, he asked me to marry him and I got scared, why? He loves me and I love him but I am starting to think that if I allow happiness into my life somebody is going to die. First my parents, then John, and now Jeremy; I can't keep nothing happy or stable in my life and I couldn't risk Damon to be affected by my curse. I know that this seems selfish but I need him to be alright, I need him to see my point that I am trying to save him, even if that means sacrificing my happiness._

_I seen him at the Grill yesterday by the bar-typical Damon, but this time it was different he looked pale and weak, almost human. He was drinking back to back and I watched him hurting and I couldn't help him cope with the pain because it was caused by me. I wanted to go over there and say something but I figured he wouldn't even acknowledge me there or he will yell. Truthfully, I just couldn't look him in that beautiful face because if I did I would beg him to take me back the second my eyes caught a hold of his. But, I can't pick and choose when I want him and when I don't. I made this decision and I know that it is eating me inside and out but it a choice that I have to live with._

I didn't realized that I was crying till I had tears fall onto my page of my diary spreading the newly form ink on the page. My chest ache and my heart were splitting and there were no pills in my medicine cabinet to stop the pain. I turned the light off and wrapped my arms around myself tight to keep my body still from shaking. I looked out the window as the moonlight came through the curtains and landed on the side of my face. Just the darkness and I, as the tears came to halt and before my eyes closed I couldn't help but to think that we are the perfect couple, darkness and misery.

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly better than last night. At least my headache was gone. I walked inside the bathroom to get ready to take a shower. I took a shower but have left my clothes in my room. I gathered my clothes of the floor and headed towards my room but froze at the door. "_Stefan"._

"_Hello Elena, I was going to call but I thought it would be better to talk to you in person. I am sorry for barging through your window than the door but I heard the shower on and decided to wait for you here" _he stated. He was obviously more worrying than his normal brooding self.

"_It's okay I am just surprised to see you, um can you give me about ten minutes to get dress and then we can talk" _I said embarrassed as I wrap the towel around my body tighter. He then took notice of my outfit and looked away.

"_Sure I will wait for you downstairs_". He then closed my bedroom door as I heard the faint steps going into the living room. My mind was racing now. I wondering what was he doing here, and is everything ok. We didn't really leave on good terms since I had chosen the other brother but we did manage to have a hello and bye friendship. As my mind was wheeling in I decided to get dress so I can just ask what he was doing here.

I walked over to put a black t-shirt on and some black skinny leg jeans. I looked in the mirror and smirked at myself "_I guess Damon rubbed off on me" _I was not going anywhere so I just decided to put my wet hair in a loose bun and some black socks. I looked up at myself in the mirror and sighed I guess it time to go downstairs.

I slowly walked down the stairs into the living room to see Stefan patiently waiting on the couch. He smiled as I came down the stairs. I walked over to the opposite coach and silently sat down. "_So how have you been Stefan"_ I was trying to make small talk, at least it will smooth out this awkward silence in the room. He looked over at me and smiled with his eyes since it didn't reach his lips, "_I have been good, Bonnie and I finally settled into the new house"_

"_That's good so why are you here_" I said blandly just trying to get to the point now.

The worry look returned to the face as he started, "_I went to visit Damon and he doesn't look like the normal Damon, he is starving himself Elena. I tried to make him drink blood bags but he keeps refusing. The only thing that he will do is drink alcohol. I even tried to slip some blood inside his alcohol but he figured it out and doesn't even drink anything inside the house anymore. I do not know what to do Elena. He won't eat and he is growing sicker by the day. All he does is drink and sits by the fire. This is the first time I have ever seen him like this, he didn't even act like this with Katherine and judging by the way you look too that the two of you are hurting but you need to talk to him. I wouldn't ask you this if this wasn't crucial but I think he will only listen to you"._

I was absolutely speechless. I had caused Damon this much pain that he would rather die than go through it. What have I done? How can I be this cruel? I looked at Stefan face that was worry with pain when he seen me crying I quickly turned and ran into my room and slammed the door. The tears came out fiercely against my pillow and I did not know how to stop them. My mind had dismissed the fact that Stefan had walked up the stairs behind me and opened the door and slowly approached my bed. I turned around to face him and opened my mouth to say words but nothing came out. I just laid crying thinking that I hurt everything that I come into contact with, first Stefan and now Damon. I started to cry harder when Stefan sat down on my bed and pushed the hair away from my face. "_Elena I know that we didn't end on the best terms but you can always talk to me about anything even if it is about Damon. I know you love him and you still do. I care about you and I know this is hurting you but it is not good to keep this bottle up inside. I know what holding emotions can do to a person and I would not want to wish that upon someone else especially you Elena. I do not know what happen between you two but if you ever want to talk about it Elena I am one phone call away._"He silently finished while stroking me hair while the tears started to dry up.

After all the hurt and pain that I caused Stefan he still manages to be a friend. I slowly sat up and wiped the rest of the tears away from my face and hugged him and whispered "_thank you Stefan_". He hugged me tighter and mumbled, "_Your welcome Elena_". I finally let him go and ask him can he take me to the boarding house he nodded quickly and went down the stairs while I fixed my hair and put on shoes and a jacket. I went down the stairs and quickly wrote a note to Jenna telling her I went to the boarding house and that I will be back later.

The car ride to the boarding house was silent all the way there but I didn't complain. I enjoyed the silence as I try to mentally prepare myself for the face to face moment with Damon. I stared out the window and completely got lost in thought until Stefan had called my name to tell me that we finally were here. I took in a deep breath and unlocked my seat belt and got out the car. I closed the door and walked up the pathway to the boarding house. I looked back at the car at Stefan who decided to wait in the car to give us time to ourselves. I turned around back to the door and I knew that it was unlocked like always so I gently pushed it open. I walked into the parlor knowing that is where I will found Damon. The room reeked of alcohol and I felt a contact high just walking in the room. I seen Damon sitting facing the fire and I knew he could sense my presence because he squeezed his hand around the bottle that was in his hand.

I took a deep breath hoping that will slow down my quicken heartbeat. I just stand there until I finally choked up some confidence and quietly stated, "_Hi Damon_".


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

"Hi Damon" was all she said. I knew she was just as nervous as I was but I couldn't look at her just yet. I didn't want to be reminded of what I lost, to look into the eyes of the women that slipped away from me. It took seconds before I finally replied. "Hi Elena"

EPOV

His voice was cracked and I can hear the weakness that carried along the words. I slowly walked closer to the couch and stand in front of him. I should have stayed behind the couch because I wasn't ready to look at his face. He looked miserable. The glow of his skin is now gray and discolored. The sparkles in his eyes are now exchanged with hurt and months of pain. His body was slump and if it wasn't for him being a vampire I knew his skin would have aged and wrinkled. The features that made his face stand out has simply vanished and hidden its way under the gray outlines of his cheek. The sight sent an invisible dagger right through my heart and I wanted to cry but I was trying to remain strong for him because I didn't want him to see my crack. I wanted to save him, and hopefully he would let me.

"I talk to Stefan, Damon you need to eat" I didn't know any other way to start the conversation.

"I thought you and Stefan would be happy I am keeping Mystic Falls population over 20", he kept his face low but I can tell he was giving me those smirks. I would have loved to look at one of them but I needed to be stern with him and to portray that this is serious.

"This is no time to be funny Damon you need to eat"

He finally looked up at me and I froze. "All a vampire has is time Elena, and I am hurt no nice to see you Damon, what have you been doing the last two months"

"I wanted to but…" he cut me off before I was able to finish. "Whatever Elena, thank you for your visit but I have a bottle "I wanted to but…" he cut me off before I was able to finish. "Whatever Elena, thank you for your visit but I have a bottle of Jack Daniels that is asking for attention"

I screamed, "Damon" as he was pushing her out the house. "Will you stop that, I am NOT LEAVING!"

DMOV

I was shocked momentarily at her outburst before I grabbed my jacket and then looked at her and said "Fine I am leaving then" as I heads toward the door. I see Elena run in front of the door and put her hands up to stop me. "I came here to talk and I am not leaving until I do".

I couldn't help but laugh at her feeble attempt to keep me inside the house. She clearly must have forgotten that I am a vampire. I glanced over to see she has a serious face plastered on her face that only makes laugh harder. I would have usually liked this attitude but I don't want to think of the old Elena because when I come back to reality it hurts to know that the new Elena is not mine.

I quickly maneuvered around her so that she was inside the house and I was outside the door. I left a puzzled angry Elena as I sped off to the bar. I really needed a visit with Jack Daniels.

EPOV

I thought standing in front of the door was going to stop him, but obviously it didn't. He used that damn vampire skills again and switched me to where I was standing inside the house instead of in front the door. He might be stronger but I am smarter. When he gets back I am still going to be waiting, like I said I am not leaving until we talk, and he knows how stubborn I can be.

I closed the door and turned my way up towards the parlor to open some windows that alcohol smell is going to give me a migraine to the headache I already have. I was thinking that I should just wait on the couch by the fireplace until he came but it held too many memories and I don't have the heart to experience flashbacks at the moment. I got up from the coach and my way to the stairs. I puzzled when I finally got to the top of the stairs. I couldn't figure out who room should I go into. I know I didn't want to go in Stefan's and I wasn't sure if I can handle Damon's room, but curiosity took over me as I wanted to know if anything has changed since the last time I had been here.

I slowly walked up towards his door and gently pushed it open. I was puzzled by the sight of the room, it was disgusting. There were bottles and shattered glass everywhere. There were dirty clothes tossed left and right and the smell of cologne that I used to smell before I got to his room was washed away and replaced with the smell of alcohol and the sweat of a boy's locker room. I scrunched up my face as I strode more into the rat hole. I walked over to the desk and seen a picture of Damon and I at Magic Mountain. I laughed inwardly remember that day perfectly.

Flashback

"Aww come on Elena live a little. You are dating the world's greatest predator and you are scared of a rollercoaster" Damon smirked as he tried to pull her towards the line.

"Have you ever seen Final Destination 3?" Elena trying to hold her ground but it was useless as he easily pulled her down the line.

"What…come on move your legs" he continued to pull her. They was second in line and he was making sure that she was getting on the ride

"Damon! Stop! I am not getting on that it looks old and unstable. One loose screw and we are face forward in the pavement. Just like in final destination 3 the couple had got on a roller coaster and it broke down and they died"

"First off Elena that sounds like a crappy movie and second I am a vampire you have nothing to worry about ok"

"Nope you got to do better than that, you can easily walk away from this and I will end up in a hospital bed"

"Elena do you have to be so dramatic" she was about to interrupt but he continued "do you trust me" he tried not to make the question serious but Elena quickly read in between the words and they locked eyes. It was a second before both one said anything and she took her hands into his and simply stated "yes".

He actually smiled at her which pleased Elena since it wasn't his famous arrogant smirks. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss against her lips and wrapped his free arm around her waist. He whispered against her lips and said "Ready". She flinched against his lips and took in a long breath and whispered "Yeah".


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed as I snap back out of the flashback. I didn't realize how long I have been here till I took out my phone to read the time of 10:30. I was thinking that maybe I should come back tomorrow and try this process all over again but that is exactly what Damon expects that I will do. So, I am staying. He is going to talk to me whether he likes it or not. All this strategizing started to talk its toll on me as I found myself climbing into his bed and falling asleep, maybe when he comes home he will wake me up and then we will finish talking.

DMOV

I can't even enjoy my drinks with all the crappy people laughing and smiling. Ugh. I will just call it a night; I know that Elena probably has left already and went home. I arrived shortly in front of the boarding house stumbling toward the door. God, I really need to clean up the place, I wonder what Elena must have thought when she seen it. Ugh. I am still thinking about her damn it. I closed the door and dragged myself up the stairs all I want to do is throw myself in the bed. Hmmm my comfy bed, as I walked up to my door I could still smell the scent of Elena threw the house but I'm so screwed up I can't even smell my own self. I opened the door to see her, Elena, plastered on my bed. I stand in awe not knowing what I should do. I would have killed to come home to find her in my bed sleeping like she belonged there but she don't. She doesn't belong to me and she never will. I still remember that day so clearly when she ripped my dead heart out my chest when she told me no.

_Flashback_

"Elena I know that I am no St. Stefan, I know that I am not the guy people want you with and I know that my lifestyle worries you. I know that I hide behind this wall to shield my emotions and cover up with snarky remarks and smirks. I know that we are complete opposite people but I do know that I love you. I know that I will try my hardest to keep a smile on your face when you feel sad or the need to cry. I know because you changed me, you notice good in me when I was trying my hardest to break you but you reached out to me and cared for me. I was a lost cause until you found me. You gave a vampire a reason to feel again. I want to feel everything with you pain, happiness, love, and _pleasure occasionally_. I want to be there for you until you wish me away. I want to be yours and only yours. I want you to marry me, Elena and I promise you I will love and cherish you forever"

I finally looked into her eyes to see the tears welling up. I was hoping that they were tears for joy and she was going to rush into my arms and say yes, yes Damon I will marry you, but that moment didn't come. I was still waiting on one knee when I tried to break the silence with a slight laugh, "I know all a vampire has is time Elena but I was wondering if I can get an answer because my knee is killing me". She finally blinked but starting shaking her head until the words that broke me, "I can't, I am sorry but I can't marry you Damon. I am not what you need" the tears were falling down fiercely now and they dripped down her chin. I got off my knee and tried to approach her but she backed away shaking her head "You deserve someone better Damon, someone who is going to bring you happiness and I always bring chaos, I am so sorry", and with that she turned and ran away. Leaving me shocked with a ring that was not on my love's finger and a tear that couldn't stay behind my eye lids anymore.

Now the woman that I loved and broke my heart was now lying in my bed looking beautiful as ever. I wanted to stay like this forever and wrap myself at the sight of her beauty but I couldn't it was too early and I am not ready to face those feelings again. But tonight I will stay and watch her even if it is for the last time. I pulled off my jacket and tossed it on the chair. I took off my shoes carefully not to wake her up and I took of my shirt and threw it on the floor. I slowly placed myself on top of the bed and faced her. I was fighting against myself to stay awake and stare at her but I knew it was a lost cause as I felt my eyelids embracing one another as I dreamed for the first time in months of the beauty that lay in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I awake up to a bed that wasn't mine forgetting that I had spent the night at the boarding house. I slightly open my bed to find Damon sleeping next to me. I couldn't help but to watch him. He never looked so beautiful and peaceful. He was calm without a worry in his mind and a smile plastered on his face that I haven't seen in a while. His face and lips glistened against the incoming sun that peered through the window. My breath was momentarily lost as I struck my hand against his face gently trying not to wake him up. But it was no use because his eyes flickered open at me; we gazed at each other for what seem liked forever as I scanned every emotion that his eyes sent to me love, lust and then pain. I was the first to break the gaze at started to get up "Good Morning" I stated while folding the covers from where I slept at back to their original state before I laid in his bed.

"Good Morning" he stated as he rolled to lay on his stomach which showed off his perfect tone chest. I couldn't help but to steal and glance, god I use to love running my fingers against his chest. I snapped back into my head as I seen him smirking in the cover before getting up to put on a shirt.

I cleared my throat, "Damon we need to talk" trying to add authority in my voice. Obviously it failed

He looked over at me and said, "No we don't, but you need to leave. I have a busy day planned out and… " I cut him off before he can finish, "Damn it Damon we are going to talk about this and I am not leaving till you do, so whatever plans you got will have to settle with me in it"

He smirked "well I was about to get in the shower and you are more than welcome to join me". I would never admit out loud but the thought made me blush and I pointed my eyes to the door so he wouldn't see my face, "I'll be waiting downstairs".

He pouted, "No fun, suit yourself" as he closed the bathroom door behind him. I walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs towards the living room. I plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. I flipped channel to channel trying to find something to watch but nothing seemed relatively interested so I just settled for Wolf Lake. It felt like hours has passed and Damon had still not come down yet. I was wondering how long was his shower going to last and then it hit me. I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs the water was running but I still wasn't convincing enough so I opened the door and it was empty. Ugh. I mumbled "that bastard" and left out the bathroom. He was going to hear of this.

DPOV

I waited till she got comfortable on the couch as I heard her flip through channels. I turned on the shower and waited a while before I quietly went back into my room and jumped out the balcony window. I decided against the car because I knew she was going to hear it. I smirked at myself. Damn I am good. I ran off to the bar and slowed my pace as I got towards the door. I walked in and took in my familiar spot against the bar. I saw Mutt come over and took my order. Five minutes later he came back with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass.

I tossed glass after glass before I was interrupted from a slap to the back of my head.

EPOV

"You're an ass. Did you think I wouldn't know where you go?" I yelled as my hands went across the back of his head. He turned around and glared first before he plastered a smirk on his face. Now it was starting to drive me insane.

"Well I knew you was going to turn off the water eventually I just gave you more credit than I thought. I thought you would be here earlier, guess I was wrong. "He turned around to poor more of the bottle into his shot glass but I took it before he had the chance to poor.

"We are going to talk Damon whether you like it or not. I see this as the perfect time" I replied sarcastically. He was looking at me weird till I followed to wear he was gazing at. Damn bastard was looking at the bottle like an alcoholic. Ugh. This was going to be harder than I thought. I shook the bottle just to confirm the look and he blinked away and turned back around.

"Elena, why don't you just go away? I don't need your feeble attempt to heal me. I am perfectly fine so you can just let me be", he quickly turned around and snatched the bottle out my hands as he took a swig from it no longer needing to use the glass.

"I am not leaving because you do need help Damon whether you want to admit it or not." Sounding confident with my words I approached him at placed my hand on his shoulder. He froze and shook off my hand as if it was burning. I quickly placed my hand to my side and swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. I felt hurt I was not even allowed to touch him. He felt repulsed by me.

He turned and looked at me I was trying to hold the tears back but what he said next broke me down. "Elena I don't need your help. I don't want your help. I don't want you near me. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" and with that he got out of his seat and grabbed the bottle with him and walked away not even acknowledging me as he headed towards the door.

I quickly rushed out the door not wanting any one to see my break down in tears. I ran to my car and the tears fell down rapidly. I rest my hands and my head on the steering wheel and just sat there in the dark.

DMOV

I stood in the dark as I watched her run out the bar to her car crying. I turned and ran till I couldn't hear her tears anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

I woke up in the car with a nagging headache; I must have been too tired to remember to drive home. I drove silently home but the thoughts of last night had played over and over in my head. I am not one for quitting but I am not going to help someone who doesn't want to help, when he needs me he knows where to find me.

I parked in the driveway and made my through the door. I didn't feel like eating so I headed up to my room to take a quick shower. When I opened my door Damon was there waiting for me sitting on the window seat. I was still slightly pissed to what he said and I didn't want to add towards my headache so I decided against yelling.

"I really have to learn to keep the window locks", I said as I gave him an evil glare. He can tell that I am upset and I don't want to even imagine what I look like but if I look like I feel then I knew he was getting a hell of a view.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright". Alright! Of course I am not alright. I feel like crap and I have a major headache and on top of that I look like the crept keeper. "I'm great, what do you want?" I said flatly.

"Look Elena…about last night…I said some nasty things and I didn't mean too alright. I am sorry" I was shocked momentarily at his words. I have never heard Damon apologize for anything. It was like he was like he was speaking another language. I tried scanning my mind to recall any other time he has apologized and I still come up empty hand. I must have been quiet for a while because Damon broke through the silence. "Hello Elena". I snapped out of my thoughts "Yeah it's alright Damon you were right. I should have not tried to push myself onto and I am sorry. But you won't have to worry about that any more. I will stop."

"Elena you don't have anything to be sorry. It's just you charge into my house after two months and demand that I do this and that. You didn't bother to check on me or call me after I was technically left standing in the park with a ring in my hand fiancé_ less _and...I didn't know how to react and I am sorry for last night"

I didn't want to start crying again but I did because everything he was saying was true. I just barge into his life uninvited and I never tried to see him or even explain why I said no. I sat down on my bed and put my head down. "Damon I wasn't right for you; I am not… right for you. You deserved better and I can't provide what you need. I am just some human girl that looks like your… ex and I know that… I am not like her… but I am. I always bring danger… to you because of what I look like …" He cut me off with a kiss. It was just how I remembered it but better. It was so passionate and I can swear I feel fire through his lips. I swing my arms over his neck and run my fingers through his head. Our lips were synch as I pushed myself of the bed and against his torso. He grabbed me closer and holds me as if he would lose me if he let go. He rubbed his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to grant him access. He dominated my mouth as he sucked and rolled his tongue over mine. He pulled back, and we were both standing there panting with our foreheads on one another, He steps back and grabs my face and looks me in the eyes as if he was looking to my soul. I couldn't resist his glare as it bore into mines. "Elena you are everything that I want and everything that I ever need. I have lived for a hundred and forty six years and I have never fallen so hard for anyone not even Katherine. You may have her features but you heart is pure with love, happiness, and bravery. You are nothing like her and you will never be. I feel in love with you, no compulsion needed. I caused pain in your life and you look past all that and saw the humanity in me when no one else cared to look. You were not only the first friend I ever had but you are my soul mate Elena. You and I belong together because we are meant for each other. "

I was speechless and felt a shock of happiness burst through me I pressed our lips together and we almost fell unless my dresser was not there. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs against his waist and slid one my hands under his shirt while the other fondled with his hair. The kiss was urgent as our lips were rejoicing to be together once again. He turned me around against the dresser and I yelped in pain. I scratched my leg against the edge of the dresser and the blood trickle down my leg. Damon stopped and pulled back instantly. I could see his face already started to change and he backed away further from me. He was struggling to control his self but I can see his fangs coming out thru his lips. I always knew Damon to control himself by blood but since he has been starving himself the urge was harder to ignore. I instantly put my hand on the cut to stop the bleeding but it was too late Damon jumped through the air and had my throat is he hand as he picked up my right hand and licked the blood that were own my fingers.

I struggled against the hold struggling to breath but it didn't budge Damon was in this frenzy and he wouldn't snap out of it. I tried pushing and hitting him but that only made the blood flow out my leg more. He pinned my hand on top of my head as he pulled my leg up to bite. I tried to reach for anything on the dresser but I couldn't feel anything. He bit into my leg roughly and I cried out into pain. I was panting until I reached into my dresses and felt the vervain dart that was kept in my dresser. He was sucking deeply and I started see black spots while my conscience was undergoing. I pulled out the dart and shoved it as hard as I can into the side of his neck. Damon yelled in pain and fell into the floor and blacked out. I fell back against the dresser and pushed myself up against it. I forced myself into the bathroom and locked the door.

I rumbled through the cabinets searching for the first aid kit. I will have to yell at Aunt Jenna for not having one later. I found alcohol and some cotton balls under the sink. I guess this will have to do for right now. I looked down at the cut and it was really deep I knew I was going to have stitches. I tried cleaning around the edges but it burned and the blood flowed out more. I grabbed a whole bunch of cotton balls and placed it over the cut and grabbed one of my shirts in the dirty hamper. I torn it in half and tied the piece around my leg to apply pressure on my leg. I took out my phone and skimmed through my contacts. I decided against Stefan because I did not want a recap of what just happened with Damon and I don't know if he can control his urge either so I called Bonnie.

"Hello Elena" Bonnie answered sleepily.

"Hi Bonnie can you come over here quickly and please don't tell Stefan" I was feeling dizzy and I don't know how long I can stay up but I definitely do not want Stefan to know.

"Elena what happened…are you okay?" She seemed awoke now and panicking. I couldn't hear her no more as my eye lids became heavy and my breathing slow down. I fell off the counter and I heard Bonnie yelling over the phone. I tried to say something but the only words that left out my mouth… "Bonnie", and then darkness over took me.

DPOV

I woke up on the floor of Elena's room but no Elena. Everything that happened flowed through my mind. The bite, the vervain dart, everything, I cursed at myself how can I be so stupid. I looked around to find any traces of her. I followed her blood into the bathroom and then a wave of blood hit me and then Bonnie's. I was still under the effects of the vervain and decided to call Bonnie to see if Elena was with her and if she is ok.

"Is she there" I asked forgetting the hello and how are you

"Are you crazy, you could have drained her dry you monster. She was bleeding everywhere because you couldn't control your thirst" and then she hung up on me. I tried calling again but it kept going to the voicemail. I was going to yell at her later but now I just wanted to see if Elena is alright. I ran down the stairs not to the speed I would have preferred but it will have to do. I opened the door and ran as fast as I can to Bonnie's house.

BPOV

It was real bad that bastard bit down to her artery. I ran to my room to find my spell book to see if I have a healing spell that I use. Luckily I had found one; I put my hand over her cut and began chanting. A white light had coursed my hands and sparkled as I seen the cut reducing in size. The cut had healed but Elena didn't wake up. I laid her down on the couch and placed a pillow under her head and threw a pillow over her body praying that she wakes up soon.

I went into the kitchen contemplating whether I should call Stefan even though she asked me not too. I decided to do it anyway because I am worried that Damon might turn out how he was a go on a killing spree. I dialed the number and he answered on the second ring.

"Hi sweetie is everything alright" he was always worried about me. I wonder how Elena could have let this go.

"Stefan, can you come over quick its Elena. Damon had bit Elena and I healed the bite but she is not waking up and I don't know what to do and she told me not to call you but I am worrying". I managed to choke all that out before I finally inhaled air.

I didn't hear a reply "Stefan…Stefan" and then I heard a knock on the door. I thought Stefan sure did get here fast. I ran towards the door but it wasn't Stefan at the door it was Damon.

DPOV

I ran towards Bonnie's door and banged hard on it. I heard footsteps run towards the door; she opened the door but tried to slam it in my face. With the strength that I have left I tried to open the door.

I yelled "Bonnie open the door, LET ME IN!" She didn't budge and I felt a pain shock through my head. I can tell that Bonnie was doing that mind thing again. I dropped my hand from the door but slugged against it so it wouldn't close. I screamed "Bonnie please I begging you I just want to see if she is okay PLEASE!"

Bonnie stopped the mind thing and opened the door. "If you try anything funny Damon I swear to god I will kill you on the spot. Blood was the last thing on my mind I just wanted to see if she was alright. I rushed through her door and found Elena lying on the couch unconscious. I fell to my knees and took her hand in my hands. She looked so pale it burned my eyes to look at her, at what I had done.

Bonnie was watching me intently as she stood against the door but the door knocked. I could smell it in the air and I knew who it was, Stefan. Bonnie opened the door and a wind flew past me and the next thing I know was I was held against the wall. My body was still weak against the vervain and I couldn't push him away.

SPOV

I flew through Bonnie's door and seen Damon kneeling next to Elena. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall. How dare he come here after what he had done to her? How dare Bonnie open the door? I would talk to her later about that. I was raging and I was throwing constant punches at Damon face. I stopped momentarily and let him fall to the ground wonder why he was fighting back. The sick bastard was crawling his way over to Elena. I picked him up again and threw him to the wall again. I broke the lamp table that was sitting in the corner and took the leg off was about to stab Damon but Bonnie jumped and grabbed my arm.

"Stefan stop Elena is waking up". I dropped the makeshift stake and Damon and rushed to Elena's side as she came around.

She was switching in her seat and her eyes finally opened up her eyes. She scanned over the room and then her eyes fell on the people that were in the room. She looked at Bonnie, me and then Damon.

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed my story. I know that it was sad for the first couple of chapters but I just wanted to get that out the way and prepare you guys for what is too come. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW IF I AM DOING A GOOD JOB! THNKS**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I look around to see Bonnie, Stefan and Damon all starring at me. The pain that I felt in my leg was gone but I still felt light headed. I tried to stand up but my clumsy legs gave out on me and before I can fall Stefan and Bonnie had held me up. I sat down and the images had started to flood back in my mind. I hugged Bonnie tight and whispered in her ear to take me home. She grabbed her keys and helped me towards the door. I didn't bother to say bye to Stefan or Damon.

She helped me into the car and buckled my seatbelt before returning to the driver seat. I didn't feel like talking so the drive to my house was quiet but very uncomfortable. I can tell that Bonnie was dying to say something but she decided against it in my favor. A couple of minutes we pulled up into my driveway and Bonnie climbed out the car and came to help me out the car.

I opened the door as we made our way to the living room. I told her I couldn't make it up my room because one the blood was still on the floor and the images were too vivid in my mind and secondly I couldn't force myself to make it up my stairs.

She sat me on the couch and sat down next to me. "Elena, do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head but I did ask her about my leg, and she replied, "I used one of my spells to heal your leg. I wasn't too sure that it would work but I am glad that it did. How are you feeling, do you need anything water, Tylenol?"

I looked at her again and shook my head. She pulled me into a hug and holds me tight. Even after everything that we been through I knew that I can always count on her to always have my back. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and whispered hoarsely, "Thank you Bonnie." She whispered back, "You're always welcome Elena."

BPOV

I didn't know what else to do besides hug her. I know the emotional strain she went through the first time with Stefan but now Damon. She use to always say that Damon was different and that something like this would have never happened but I am not so sure what she was say now if I was to ask her about Damon. So I just grabbed her tighter and let her rest her head on me.

I know that Elena and I have not been on the best of terms especially after her founding out about Stefan and I but I am glad that she called me to come and help her. I can see the images crystal clear when I came rushing in the house and found Damon unconscious on the bedroom floor and found her passed out on the floor with blood everywhere. I would have staked Damon on the spot but I needed to get Elena to safety first. It killed me inside to see what that monster had done to her. I know Stefan did the same thing and was worst but I never liked Damon and tonight just pushed him further on my list of heads to rip off first. I know Elena loves Damon but she needs to see past her heart for once and listen to her mind because her safety has been limited ever since she became involved with the Salvatore brothers. I know Elena won't find the strength to stay away from Damon on her own so I think I will do it for her.

I looked down and seen that Elena was asleep. I gently laid her down on the coach and put a pillow under her head. I took off her shoes and thru a cover over her. I didn't want her to wake up and go to her room to see blood so I grabbed the mop from the kitchen and headed to her bedroom to clean the blood off the floor.

After an hour, of scrubbing the bedroom and bathroom floor, I came back down stairs to see Elena still asleep on the coach. I decided to spend the night in case she has a side effect from the magic and in case _he _decides to make a visit tonight. I kicked off my shoes and lay them against the floor behind the coach. I walked over to the cabinet where Jenna always kept extra blankets and grabbed one. I walked back over to the coach and lay down until my eyes finally drifted asleep.

DPOV

_She couldn't even look me in the eye. _She looked so scared to even notice me as she clung to Bonnie and headed towards the door. Stefan just glared at me and shook his head before he left and I assumed went back to the boarding house. I would have usually gave him a snarky comeback about how it was just last year the roles was switch but my mind was too far on Elena to think of Stefan. I picked myself with whatever strength I had left and walked out of Bonnie house into the quiet night. I intended to go back to the boarding house but I couldn't until I know she was safe. I can deal with her and Bonnie yelling at me to leave but I needed to make sure she was okay.

After ten minutes I found myself standing in front of her door trying to catch a glimpse of her through the window. I seen her asleep on the coach covered up. Normally I would have thought she looked beautiful but her pale skin color and constant rolling on the coach made me think otherwise. I strain my eyes and notice that Bonnie was sleeping on the other coach besides her. I know after this she is going to hate me more but I hope that Elena won't either. _ I was so close to getting her back and then I do something like this. _

I don't know how long I was standing outside her door peering through the window but I forced myself to stay a little longer. I watched her roll and turn with the cold sweat seeping through her skin. I didn't need to figure out what was causing her to stir because the first time I realize that it was _I _who Elena feared now. I turned to leave but stopped when I heard Elena whispered _Damon I forgive you. _I turned to look back at her to see if she could see my thru the window, but she was sound asleep but she did stop moving. _Maybe there is hope for me yet._ I turned around and walked down the sidewalk back to the boarding house.

EPOV

I tried my hardest not to think of what happened but I found myself back into my bedroom. I looked around as I see myself being held up Damon against the wall. I rushed in front of Damon to get him to look at me and calm down. I look into his eyes and I see nothing but blackness as his hunger takes over him. I grab and shake his arm violently but he doesn't see or feel my attempts. I look at myself grasping for air and then is when I notice the fight in his eyes. He is battling against himself and I can't do anything to encourage him on. His instinct is telling him to drain me dry but his heart is forcing him to let me go.

The fight is lost as his instincts take in and he buries his teeth into my leg. I watch as I yelp in pain as if I am experiencing everything all over again in front of my eyes. I drop to the floor and watch him gulp down blood as if it is the first time he has ever taken in blood. I feel the grip on my leg soften as he screams out. I watch him retract his fangs and hold my unconscious body and cries. I have never seen Damon cry and here he is holding my body and rocking my body back in forth as he cries. He takes his wrist into his mouth and bites the blood is seeping from his cut as he places it over my mouth with pleading eyes for me to drink down. My body still doesn't respond to him force feeding the blood into my mouth. Damon pushing his wrist into my mouth and it is when my lips wrap around his wrist and drains the blood from his wrist. He slightly smiles and rocks me back and forth while he whispers over and over again _I am sorry. I am sorry. _I crawl over to Damon as he holds my body and wrap my arms around him and grab him tight and whispers _Damon I forgive you._ It is then when I my body opens its eyes and looks at me and smiles. I smile back and disappear.

I open my eyes to find Bonnie sleeping on the coach peacefully. I look at her with a smile on my face as I lay my head back down to rest for what is in store for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I knew Damon was outside. I felt his presence right when he was walking up the driveway. I felt how Elena instantly calmed down when he was in the window. She looked peaceful as she carried on in her sleep as he peered thru the window and watched. I have every reason to hate Damon and I do but I can't deny the feelings he has towards Elena. My feelings towards Elena as a friend is let her work out her own problems with Damon, but my inner witch is telling me to dissolve the problem and pray she will understand that this is for her own good; that she needs protection. I now understand what I must do. I just hope that my friendship with Elena won't be lost in the crossfire because I cannot honestly say that it will be me that she chooses.

SPOV

_I want to kill him. _Every being in my soul is fighting on instinct to protect Elena from Damon. I knew one day that a situation like this was going to happen and I had doubts at first but I knew I should have warned Elena better that Damon will and always being a monster. I cannot understand why she chooses to look past and that and underestimate his abilities to cause chaos around everything that he touches. Damon has hurt and destroyed everything precious and dearest in my life and I will die before he inflicts that pain on Elena's life. First, Katherine and now Elena, I hope that Elena will be able to forgive me but this is for her own safety. I now know what I must do. I must kill Damon to protect Elena, this is the only way. One day I hope she can forgive me and understand that she needed to be rid of this evil before she can start a normal life. After everything that has happened to Elena after meeting us the least I can do is offer her a _normal life._

DPOV

I never been lost for words, but I do not have a single idea on how to approach Elena. When it was Stefan that went off the wagon I was able to confront her and offer her support, but it is me that needs supporting and I doubt that the witch or brother dearest will be on my side cheering me on. I should leave Elena alone for a while maybe give her some time to forgive me on her own free will. Mother always said _if it was meant to be then it will happen_; well I pray that it will happen.

EPOV

The smell of bacon and eggs woke me up from a peaceful sleep, well semi-peaceful sleep. I slowly climbed out of the coach and rubbed my groggy eyes and turned to find Bonnie in the kitchen. Bonnie may know how to conjure up spells and potions but her ability to use the kitchen has always been her weakness. I walked into the kitchen to find cracked eggs shells everywhere a burnt skillet where the bacon has turned from nice and plumb to crinkle and unrecognizable. I decided that maybe I can offer her a hand.

"How is it going"? I didn't mean to laugh but the look on her face was priceless as her eyes pleaded for help. She turned to look at me with a smile on her face, "Please…help me!"

I laughed as I walked over to the stove and threw the pieces into the trash and washed the sticky residue out of the pan. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of eggs and some more strips of bacon. Bonnie took off the apron and handed it to me, "I will just get out of your way" I laughed.

I completed the breakfast a few minutes later and carried two plates out the cabinet and set it down on the table. Bonnie and I ate in silence for a few minutes before she interrupted it. "Elena we need to talk about what happened last night, about Damon"

"Bonnie I really don't know what to say to that I know he didn't mean to, he hasn't been feeding on blood and the accident was just a mistake."

I guess Bonnie didn't like my answer and became furious, "Damn it Elena! You could have died and you are still here making excuses for Damon. I found you bleeding on the floor because he couldn't control his hunger of a small ass scratch and you are just ignoring the fact that your life was almost over last night"

"He didn't mean to! It was accident Bonnie. He hasn't been feeding on blood and you didn't see the look in his eyes he was trying to fight it. I know that it was accident okay and I don't need you to sit here and judge people on their mistakes because let's face it you and I know that _you're not perfect_

"Elena I might not be perfect but neither is Damon he has killed people and you were just about to be another notch on his belt. At least Stefan has his humanity and feeds on animals unlike Damon. But if you can get your heads out of the clouds and think then maybe you will take this seriously".

"What the hell is your problem Bonnie? This is not about what Damon did to me this is you still holding a grudge over what happen to your grandma. Let me ask you something, did I hold a grudge when you deactivated the invention, _no! _Did I judge you when you decided to go behind my back and date Stefan, _no! _So please spare me on how you feel on humanity."

"Look what he has done to us? You can't even see that he is breaking us apart! He kills and breaks everything around him Elena and you are next. Why can't you see that I am trying to protect you from him? If he was more like Stefan..."I break her off before she can finish.

"_Stefan_? Did you not forget what happened last year when Stefan had one little bite and went on a hunting spree stealing blood and even draining Amber almost dry or did you have your _head so far in the clouds_ that it didn't stop you from going with him. Why is Stefan so different huh! He makes one mistake and everybody overlooks it but when Damon makes a mistake you people are all ready with your stakes, accusations, and I told you so! Damon doesn't need to destroy our friendship Bonnie because you are doing that on your own. "

I leave the table and walk towards the door and opened it for her. "I am thankful for what you did for me Bonnie, but if you don't mind I need to be alone to think."As I point out the door gesturing for her to leave.

Bonnie gets up from the table and stomps into the living room to grab her jacket and keys from the table. She glares at me and opens out her mouth to speak but she doesn't and leaves out the door. I slammed the door as she is walking down the pathway and heads toward the kitchen to take the bottle of Tylenol. _Ugh. So, much for having a peaceful day; one down and two more to go. Hopefully Stefan will be more understanding._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to everyone who likes my stories, but I just took on three 5 unit classes (yea big over achiever right here…lol) but these classes are taking a lot of my time and I am sorry to say that I will not be updating any of my stories until August [hopefully]. Sorry to anyone who really does wait for my update like I do many of you, I just want to put all my effort on school and the countless amount of reading that one body can handle. So, once again, sorry that I will not be updating any of my stories, if I do have time on the weekend after studying I promise that I will update a chapter or so.**

**Love,**

**Kisswithabyte:) **


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

I went upstairs to take a quick shower before I headed to the boarding house. I put on a red camisole and black jeans. It was too hot to wear my leather jacket so I left it on the dresser and fix my hair into a quick bun. I started downstairs and grabbed my keys and my cell phone of the kitchen table. I opened the door and drove straight to the boarding house.

I slammed the door quietly and made my way up the path. I was silently praying that Damon wasn't here; it's not that I don't want to see him but I was just hoping that I would have been able to save the talk with him for last. I already knew the door would be locked so I opened the door and called out, "Stefan".

Stefan came quickly out his room and rush down the stairs and enveloped me into a hug.

SPOV

"Oh God Elena, how are you feeling? Are you okay? Is there anything I can get for you? I am here if you need me for anything, even just to talk about what happen. I am so sorry, I knew Damon would end up hurting you but I didn't think he would try to kill you. That bastard, NO worries I am here and I will make sure you are safe.

Elena still wasn't responding and I finally stepped back to see her face seething with anger and she was one word away from busting.

"You have some nerve Stefan. Was it not too long ago where the roles were switch! I am so sick of every one pointing their fingers trying at Damon. Thank you for your concern but I can handle myself!

I found myself getting angry at couldn't stop the response before it came out. "No you cannot. You are a fragile meal ready to be bit, and don't think for a second that you can trust your life with one including someone so manipulative and conniving like Damon…"

Before I could finish my neck made a sharp snap to the left while Elena retracted her aching hand and rubbed her knuckles hissing cause of pain. I have witness Elena slaps before but I have never been socked in the face. She approached my face like a lion would its prey and glared in my face, "Number one I am not and will never be considered a fragile human, and if you ever approach me or talk about Damon like that again I will not hesitate to stab you in your cold dead heart and I promise you that!"

EPOV

I was glowing with anger when I turned and stormed out the door, but one thing that I enjoyed was that shock look on his face. I even shock myself, I decided that I didn't want to drive mad because I have already know what I can do behind the wheels when I am mad so I heading to the one place that always seem to bring peace to my soul, straight to the cemetery.

It was just how I remembered it, calm and peaceful. I have never felt so at ease with myself or the world until I come here. I would have to be weird to feel comfort by being surrounded by dead people. I rubbed my hands against each stone as I silently greeted each neighbor till I reach my parents. I knee down and brushed the dirt remains and residue before I gently sat down and laid my back against their headstone. I took a deep breath and looked at the sky. It was getting dark soon but going with a vampire seemed to change my whole self-awareness of no to hang around creepy places at night. But, I could not help it the approaching night sky made the cemetery looked so beautiful while the mist reflected the reddish orange sky.

As I rest I couldn't help but wish I had brought my diary. It's been a while since I have written in it and I have so much to enlist in my soul keeper. Over the years it seems that we became distant but never have I wished for it to appear in my lab ready for the next entry. The stars are becoming more visible now and the air is becoming chilly. I know I should be leaving but I stay put. A gentle breeze had came around me and I had sighed I knew that feeling anywhere. There was no need to turn around. I whispered while I looked up in the air, "Are you better?"

He approaches me cautiously as if asking permission to close the distance. I was never scared of Damon but my mind cannot seem to ease away the fear that suddenly captures me. My heart started to beat rapidly and I silently cursed myself when I seen the hurt spread across his face. He never was one to show emotion but I read his face clear as water, pain and such vulnerability as if being burned alive will be a remedy. He stays where he is and he opens his mouth to speak but never have I seen Damon Salvatore speechless. After what seemed like forever of gazing at one another, he says the simplest two words that seemed to make up for everything he ever did.

DPOV

I knew she would be here; there was no need to follow her scent. I watched from a distance as she looked peacefully at the sky. I always told her that it was dangerous to come at this time because of the dark creatures like to come out and prey. Never would I imagine myself being put on the list now. I did not know how to approach her but I approached her slowly remembering how she hated me "sneaking up" on her. I chuckled silently remembering the time she threw the flour in the air and masked the whole kitchen floor.

I guess being around me and Stefan for so long she became aware of when I was here with her. She whispered to me gently with the sweetest voice of pure love and no hate and asked am I feeling better. She was always the caring one to others instead of herself. I always told her Mother Theresa will have some competition if she kept it up any longer. She gazed at me softly and I walked closer but I couldn't help to hear with my ears the speeding of her heartbeat. I tried to mask my emotions but I don't think I was doing a good job. I have always been the bad guy in everybody eyes and I feared the day that Elena looked at me like that. I roamed the earth for a century and I have never regretted a thing in my life till now. I took a step back and looked her hard in the eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but the rehearsal of what I wanted to say went blank and all I could do was say that hardest words I never said to anyone before.

"I'm sorry" and I took off with the wind.

_My best __**defense**__, running from you, I can't resist, __**take all**__ you want from me, __**Breaking**__ slowly_

I'd _**give **__it all to you ,__**letting go**__ of me , reaching as I fall, I know it's already over now  
Nothing left __**to lose**__, loving you again, I know it's __**already over**__, already over now!_

_Already Over-Red_


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

"Wait…Damon don't…go" It was too late he already left. _Damn vampire speed_. What is wrong with me? I am not scared of Damon but I don't know how to handle this? Where do we go from here? I picked myself from the cemetery and contemplated whether I should get the feelings off my chest about Damon and explain how we should go from here or take the rest of the night off to think exactly what exactly how I am going to say to him. I settled for sleeping on it.

I walked slowly down the street, enjoying the spring breeze as it wrestles with my hair and jacket. I take some comfort into the wind as it guides me home. I couldn't help but acknowledge that Damon it like the wind. Times he may be wild and tussle everywhere, but there are the times where he comforts you and wraps around your body. He sends silent chills down your body. He doesn't need to be seen to be notice but you can feel him there around as he guides you without a declaration of recognition for his efforts.

I finally reached my door but couldn't walk in. I didn't need to sleep it off because I knew exactly what I should have done the moment I left the cemetery. I knew exactly what I should have told him the moment he arrived. I knew exactly what I should have done the first time he got down on one knee, and I knew exactly where I needed to be and with _who._

I turned quick on my heel and ran towards the boarding house hoping and praying to God that he was still there and that he didn't leave. I am not the most athletic person in the world but the adrenaline I was feeling was wonderful as I watched the street lights passed by me like a blur. My mind flashed back to everything that we ever faced and a tear slipped down my cheek but quickly froze in the wind and stilled on my cheek.

FLASHBACK

_Running through the boarding house full speed, snapping my head side to side looking for Damon, I ran up the stairs to find him asleep in bed. I tip-toed my best hoping that I can finally say that yes! I was able to sneak up on a vampire and I managed to get to the edge of the bed, and I took in his sleeping form looking comfortable and peaceful, and decided enough staring. With quick movements I jumped on his stomach. Alerting the vampire who quickly responded by maneuvering us to where he was on top with his full vampire face on. I grown accustomed to the face that it longer scared me and when he realized who it was I watched as the veins and the black eyes switch back to the sea blue eyes I have grown to love?_

_He looked at me shock before he opened his mouth to speak, "Not that I don't like the idea of you attacking my in bed" pauses to wiggle his eyebrows and I laugh, "but it is incredibly dangerous to sneak on a vampire and wake him up from sleep especially at…" he looks at the clock "at seven thirty in the morning, so what do I owe this pleasure kitten?" I smiled the biggest grin and responded, "Well if you allow me to move I will show you?" he let me up and I quickly jumped on top of him giggling as I straddled him to the bed and pulled the wrapped present from my bag that was long forgotten on the floor and stuck it in his face, "Happy Birthday" He looked shocked for a moment realizing he never told me his birthday and stunned that I got him a gift. I started singing happy birthday but paused with a smirk of my own, "Hmm…exactly how old are you now 163 or 164?" He laughed and took the present out my hand and ripped the wrapping that I spent hours working on even though it didn't look like it and took out the picture and dropped his smirk and froze at what he saw. _

_I sat wondering if he liked it or not I knew I should have brought him a John Varvatos instead but his next moved shocked me as he grabbed my arms and pulled me into him and kissed with me with so much passion and I felt wetness on my cheek as a tear slid out his eye. I pulled back gasping back for air, "I take it you liked it?" He sat the picture on the side of the bed as he pulled me close as we looked at a picture of his mother smiling angelic at a younger boy who I presumed was Damon. I had begged and pleading with Mrs. Lockwood to go through the archives and when I found this picture I just knew this would be the best gift ever. I felt him stroke my hair as I lay on his chest and whispered softly, "I love it. Best birthday present ever, thank you kitten" I smiled, "Your welcome Damon"_

_I slammed the door to his car and ran up to my door trying to get as far away from him as possible, but that was no use to his DAMN VAMPIRE SPEED and he caught me right before I headed in the door._

"_Elena can you please let me explain" He turned to where I facing him but I averted my eyes everywhere else so I wouldn't have to look at him directly. I shook my arms out of his grasp and glared at him, "What can you possibly say that can explain why you have this under your pillow!" I screamed as I raised a picture of Katherine that was identical to the one I found in Stefan room. He stepped closer as I stepped back and said, "Elena please it is not was it looks like okay…well I know what it looks like but it's not okay. Everything that just happened went in a rush and we were in the heat off the moment and I was finally glad to have you as MINE and when we were in the process of removing our clothes I had notice the picture next to the bed and I really didn't want a recap of what happen with Stefan to happen with me so the quickest thing I did was throw it under the pillow." I still stood there not totally convince until he stepped closer and wrapped his hands around my arms and this time I didn't retracted back._

"_I love you Elena Gilbert and only you. I don't love you because you reminded me of a dead whore I use to be obsessed with. I love you because you are caring, sweet, stubborn and brave ass hell. I love you because you are a fighter after everything that life has thrown at you. I love you because you are the only person in my undead life that has managed to make my dead heart wish to beat. I love you more than my infatuation with Katherine and you needed no compulsion to do it and I love you to my very core that even everything that I have done to you to make you cry or hate me to your bone you still chose to love me and spend a single minute of your time to be with something like me and I will not lose the chance of give it up over a picture that has no meaning when the one thing that means the world to me is right in front of eyes and not printed on paper"._

_I haven't even realized that tears were streaming down my face as I closed the remaining distance with my lips as I felt heat and a burst of love flow through our bodies and the contact turned into a feeling I could never put into words. I pulled back and rested my head on his shoulder and hold him tight around the waist, "I love you too…but you are going to have to rip the picture up". I felt the chuckle flow thru his chest as he laughed, "Of course kitten". He lifted my head and handed my picture, "Would you do me the honor?" I smirked and snatched the picture, "It will be my pleasure". I ripped the picture knowing that I finally have the man of my dreams in front of me to myself and no one was standing in my way to claim what was mine…MINE..I like the sound of that. I looked him the eye and I kissed his lips tenderly and whispered, "Mine". He smiled back and whispered, "Yours"._

I finally reached in front of the boarding house and rushed through the door knowing that it was never locked and made my way to Damon's room hoping that he was in there, and to my luck he was. I stopped to breathe after that excruciating run I just hand I knew Mr. Turner would be very proud to know that I actually made an effort to use those breathing tactics during p.e. class…anyways I am getting side tracked and looked at Damon who looked shocked by the edge of the bed who was packing. I lost all concentration and asked, "Where are you going"

DPOV

I was packing when I heard the rush of a heartbeat come through my door. I stared there shock as Elena panted to catch her breath as she stared at me with a flustered look on her face that I didn't recognize. When she finally calmed down and recognized what I was doing she asked me where I was going.

"I thought I will do you and everyone a favor and give you your space. I seen the look and fear in your eyes at the cemetery and I love you too much to make you feel and suffer that way so I am leaving"

EPOV

_Wait…what you're leaving…did I just hear that correctly?_

"You can't leave Damon I love you and I not nor will I ever be scared of you. I forgive you but I need you to forgive me?"

DPOV

"Forgive you…forgive you for what? Elena you have nothing to be sorry for"

"Yes I do I am sorry that I lied to you"

I looked confused to what she was talking about then she continued, "I am sorry that I lied and told you no when I should have listened to my heart when the answer was yes" I still had no idea as to what she was saying, "Elena I still have no clue as to what you are staying…" I cut off my sentence when I see her pulled out the ring from her jacket and looked me in the eye with so much intensity "Ask me again Damon…ask me to marry you again Damon please?" She pointed the ring again with tears glistening down her cheek. I walked up to her and watched for any hesitation for her but I seen none besides determination.

I swelled up with love and tears flowed down my cheeks. _God, what is this woman doing to me to have my leaking everywhere_ I removed the ring and got down on one knee. Hoping and praying that this time things turn out for the better. I swallowed the lump down my throat and took in a deep unnecessary breath.

"Elena Gilbert will you marry…" she cut me off and dropped to her knees and said "Yes…Yes.. I smiled and stated, "Elena I didn't even finish first". She kept shaking her head up and down, "It doesn't matter yes Damon yes… yes... YES! "She flew into my arms and the movement caused both of us to stumble onto our backs as we both laughed. I slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her repeatedly. She intertwined her fingers with mine and holds tightly, "Forever". I looked her in the eye and whispered, "Forever"

**I JUST WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT HAS BEEN FOLLOWING THIS STORY…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS IT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME AND I WILL BE HAVING AN EPILOGUE COMING SOON, BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST OF THS STORY UNTIL I FINISH MY NEW STORY I AM STARTING TO WORK ON ABOUT DELENA CALLED "A WALK TO REMEMBER". MAYBE WHEN THAT IS FINISHED I WILL START UP WITH A FOLLOWING UP STORY TO THIS BUT THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL MY READERS.**

**LOVE,**

**KISSWITHABYTE**


End file.
